On the Air
by miiyamii
Summary: Kami baru setahun bercerai, dan aku masih menata hatiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah Ayah dari anak-anakku. Dan aku tidak mau anak-anakku besar dan hidup tanpa mengenal ataupun mendapatkan kasih saying dari sosok Ayah mereka. Terlepas dari aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak berstatus sebagai suami-istri lagi. /AU/OC/ OOC/ Sakura POV


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Twoshot. Family-Action-Romance. **

Aku tahu. Aku seharusnya tidak menjawab 'iya' untuk ajakannya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan.

Dia mengajak kami untuk pergi berlibur ke Spanyol. Secara teknis sih, dia cuma mengajak Sora dan Kara. Tapi dia bilang, aku boleh ikut, untuk membantunya mengawasi anak-anak. Jujur. _Terlepas dari apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kami_, aku senang dia mengajakku. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kara dan Sora yang bahkan masih belum beranjak remaja, pergi menyebrangi benua tanpa pengawasan, terlepas dari yang pergi bersama mereka adalah Sasuke Uchiha, mantan suamiku dan juga Ayah kandung dari anak-anakku.

Tiga hari yang lalu, saat aku masih mengerjakan desain terakhir untuk dapur rumah _Mr_. Sabaku, Sasuke menelpon ke Kantor. Dia bilang dia merindukan anak-anak, dan dia ingin mengajak mereka—sekaligus aku—pergi berlibur ke Spanyol. Alasannya, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dengan Sora dan Kara.

Sejak kami resmi bercerai setahun yang lalu, Sasuke memang jarang bertemu dengan anak-anak. Paling-paling cuma dua atau tiga kali dalam kurun waktu enam bulan. Aku rasa profesinya sebagai anggota marinir SEAL yang sering menjalankan misi khusus, membuat dia begitu sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi anak-anaknya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berkata 'iya' untuk ajakan Sasuke . Berlibur bersama dia dan anak-anak ke Spanyol akan terasa … begitu intim, seperti keluarga yang utuh, seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintai Sasuke . Kami baru setahun bercerai, dan aku masih menata hatiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah Ayah dari anak-anakku. Dan aku tidak mau anak-anakku besar dan hidup tanpa mengenal ataupun mendapatkan kasih saying dari sosok Ayah mereka. Terlepas dari aku dan Sasuke sudah tidak berstatus sebagai suami-istri lagi.

Memikirkan tentang Sasuke membuatku merindukan dia. Dulu, kalau saja Karin, kakak perempuan Sasuke , tidak selalu usil dan ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga kami, mungkin aku, Sasuke , dan anak-anak sekarang masih menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Hah, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Tidak perlu menyesali masa lalu. Mungkin sekarang Karin sudah bahagia dengan perceraianku dan adiknya,

"_Mom! Dad _sudah datang!"

Suara deruman halus Rover yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah, disusul suara teriakan antusias Kara, menarikku keluar dari lamunan masa lalu.

Gadis kecilku yang baru berusia lima tahun itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, di depan pintu kamar, dia tampak begitu cantik dan menggemaskan dengan gaun pink bertotol putih, kalian bisa menyebutnya pulkadot, yang panjangnya selutut. Dipadu sepatu balerina mungil berwarna biru muda. Aku sengaja mengepang rambut hitam ikal sepunggungnya, agar dia terlihat makin … imut?

"_Mommy_!" Kara berlari lincah ke arahku dengan binar cantik di mata gelapnya.

Memasukan potogan pakaian terakhirku ke dalam ransel, aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur, merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk menyambut Kara. "Ada apa, _Baby girl_?" aku membawa Kara ke pelukanku dan menggendongnya.

"_Daddy_ sudah datang! Ayo kita keluar!" ajaknya dengan suara cadel.

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah Sayang, tapi _Mommy_ harus memasukan beberapa barang _Mommy_ ke tas dan koper dulu," jelasku sembari menjawil pipi tembemnya. "Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan menyambut _Daddy _lebih dulu? Nanti _Mommy_ menyusul," usulku. Kara mengangguk semangat, dan dengan tak sabar dia memintaku menurunkannya.

Setelah turun dari gendonganku, dengan lincah Kara berlari keluar dari kamar. Aku mendengar teriakan girang ketika dia bertemu dengan Ayahnya di ruang keluarga.

"_Daddyyyy!"_

"Hahaha. Hai Kara!" suara berat yang amat kurindukan, menyambut teriakan girang anakku. "Hup." Dia pasti menggendong Kara, salah satu hobi putri kecilku itu adalah bergelantungan/bergelayutan pada Ayahnya.

"Kau bertambah tinggi!" tuduh Sasuke , nadanya terdengar kagum.

Aku berani bertaruh, dia mengatakan itu pasti untuk menyenangkan Kara. Sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, aku memasukan beberapa barang lainnya ke dalam ransel, seperti handuk dan peralatan mandi.

"_Mom _mengukurku kemarin, dan aku bertambah tinggi dua centi." Kara cekikikan.

"Oh ya Kara. Mana _Mommy_-mu dan Sora?" Tanya Sasuke .

"_Mommy_ masih berkemas. Dan Sora masih ngambek. Dia tidak mau ikut." Kara mengadu.

Yeah. Salah satu masalah yang menghadang sebelum acara liburan-reuni-keluarga berlangsung, adalah Sora. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti, kenapa anakku yang baru masuk dalam tahap usia pra remaja itu mendadak rewel. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau ikut dalam liburan kali ini. Dia ingin tetap di rumah. _Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan anakku yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun sendirian di rumah? _

Sora berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan Ayahnya, terlepas dari toleransinya yang luar biasa tentang masalah perceraian kami, Sora sangat menyayangi Sasuke , tapi untuk liburan kali ini dia tidak mau ikut. Belakangan aku tahu, kalau Sora tidak mau ikut karena dia ingin bermain dengan 'bebas' bersama teman-temannya di rumah. Pergaulan Sora di sekolah sangat menghawatirkan, dia berteman dengan anak-anak nakal, mulai bermasalah dengan guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke .

Setelah mengemas semua barang yang kuperlukan ke dalam ransel, aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamar sambil memanggul ransel dan menyeret koper yang berisi barang-barang Kara. Aku membeku di depan pintu, dan tatapanku melembut saat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sofa putih panjang di ruang keluarga, sambil memangku Kara. Mereka berbagi saling berbagi cerita, tampak hangat dengan hubungan Ayah dan anak yang kuat.

Sasuke . Dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat. Kaus putih, sweater biru, celana jins hitam, rabut gelap, dan sebuah senyuman menawan—yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat mendengar ocehan menggemaskan Kara—terlihat sempurna di mataku. Hmmmm yeah. Sejak dulu segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke selalu sempurna bagiku.

Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menyapa mereka, pintu kamar Sora, _yang terletak di sebelah barat ruang keluarga _terbuka_. _Anak laki-laki versi miniku, pemuda seberat empat puluh tujuh kilogram yang keras kepala. Dia mempunyai mata hijau dan rambut merah muda-ikal-gelap, yang hampir sama seperti milikku, kalau soal gelapnya sih didapat ayahnya. Dia pemarah dan keras kepala sepertiku, kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu harus dituruti hari itu juga. Aku agak kewalahan menghadapi Sora. Dan aku menyesal karena dulu pernah/selalu bersikap pemarah dan keras kepala pada orang tuaku. _Ini namanya hukum karma anak-orang tua. Kalau tidak mau anakmu nanti nakal dan susah diatur, maka mulai sekarang tolong biasakan diri untuk patuh pada orang tuamu, karena suatu saat nanti seorang anak akan menjadi orang tua dari seorang anak juga._

Sambil menyeret koper dan memanggul tas punggungnya, Sora berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dia tampak murung. Bibirnya mencebik tak enak. Walaupun sedang cemberut putraku itu tetap terlihat sangat tampan, dengan celana jins hitamnya yang dipadu dengan jaket baseball berwarna hitam garis-garis putih. Aku berterimakasih pada orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke , karena sudah mewariskan gen yang luar biasa pada kami, hingga kami bisa membuat keturunan yang luar biasa tampan dan cantik seperti Sora dan Kara.

"Hai Nak," Sasuke menyapa Sora yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dahinya berkerut, ekspresi tenangnya langsung berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah kusut Sora. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak mau ikut," rajuk Sora.

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke makin dalam mendengar jawaban Sora. "Kenapa?"

"_Mom _ tidak mau mendengar protes atau alasan apapun," potongku tegas, tiga kepala menoleh ke arahku. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini Sora," aku menghampiri mereka sambil memanggul ransel dan menyeret koper _pink_ milik Kara.

Wajah cemberut Sora makin menjadi-jadi. Sementara Sasuke tampak bingung. Bergantian dia menatap wajahku dan Sora.

"_Mom!"_

"Dengan semua kenakalan yang belakangan ini sering kamu lakukan di sekolah, _Mom, _tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah tanpa pengawasan," potongku, bersidekap memelototi Sora.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura? Kenapa Sora tidak mau ikut?"

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke . Tersenyum masam melihat wajah yang kurindukan itu.

"Akan kuceritakan di mobil," jawabku.

Sasuke menggangguk, kemudian bangkit membawa Kara dalam gendongannya.

.

.

Dalam Range rover hitam milik Sasuke , sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bandara, aku bercerita padanya mengenai masalah yang diperbuat anak sulung kami itu. Sasuke mangut-mangut mendengar ceritaku, sambil sesekali melotot galak pada Sora yang duduk bersama adiknya di kursi belakang—saat ceritaku mengenai kenakalan Sora sampai pada bagian yang keterlaluan. Sementara Sora hanya menunduk marah karena dimarahi, dia menggerutu pelan, sambil mendesis pada Kara yang tertawa mengejeknya _karena dimarahi Dad dan Mom._

Hah. Dasar anak-anak.

.

.

Di pesawat, dalam penerbangan kelas satu menuju LaGuardia, aku duduk bersama Kara, sementara Sasuke duduk bersama Sora, di bangku di belakang kami. Samar aku mendengar Sasuke menasehati Sora tentang sifat bertanggung jawab, Sora diam tak membantah, sekali-kali dia menjawab iya untuk menanggapi nasihat Sasuke. Aku tersenyum puas. Aku memang tidak pernah meragukan otoritas Sasuke sebagai Ayah, dia tipe _alpha man, _aku yakin dia akan sangat mudah mengendalikan Sasuke, menasihatinya agar tidak berbuat nakal.

.

.

Langit telah berubah gelap, kami sudah berganti pesawat dari LaGuardia ke Malaga. Kali ini kami berganti teman duduk, aku dengan Sora duduk di kursi baris kedua dari depan, Sora memaksa untuk duduk dekat jendela pesawat, katanya dia ingin melihat langit, sementara Kara duduk dengan Sasuke di kursi di belakang kami. Kami sudah sekitar tujuh menit berada di udara.

Aku tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa, tapi saat ini langit telah benar-benar gelap, mungkin sudah tengah malam. Suasana di dalam pesawat hening. Sebagian penumpang telah terlelap, mungkinkah sekarang Sasuke dan Kara sudah tidur? Aku tidak mendengar ocehan Kara dan suara Sasuke sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Beberapa pramugari cantik tampak mondar-mandir memeriksa para penumpangnya.

Aku berbalik, melihat ke belakang untuk memeriksa putri kecil dan mantan suamiku. Kara sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke menyelimutinya menggunakan selimut halus yang disediakan oleh maskapai penerbangan.

Sasuke masih belum tidur, dia hanya bersandar dikursinya sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Kara, yang mirip dengannya. Jika dari segi fisik Sora adalah versi miniku, maka Kara adalah versi mini dari Sasuke .

Menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan mereka, Sasuke menoleh, dia tersenyum tipis, mengucapkan kalimat 'Dia sudah tidur' tanpa suara, lalu mengedipkan mata padaku. Aku tersenyum masam menanggapinya, sebelum berbalik kembali ke kursiku.

_Aku benar-benar masih mencintainya, tapi keadaan membuatku tidak bisa bersamanya. Hah! Aku sudah muak dengan kesinisan dan fitnah yang dituduhkan Karin padaku. Aku tahu dia sangat over protektif pada Sasuke , tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Semoga dia puas dengan perpisahan kami! Dasar wanita egois! Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan nasib dua keponakannya Sora dan Kara._

_._

_._

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi kekacauan yang terjadi membuatku terbangun. Suara tembakan, teriakan panik, dan tangisan, berbaur menjadi satu. Aku mengerjap bingung. Sora mencengkram lenganku erat, wajahnya pucat, ketakutan.

"_Mom."_

_Ada apa ini? _Pikirku bingung.

Beberapa orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dalam setelan gelap, tampak menjulang, menodongkan senjata kepada para penumpang lain yang juga setakut anakku. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga setengah detik bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa sekarang kami berada dalam situasi gawat, pesawat yang kami tumpangi dibajak!

Mengetahui hal itu aku secara refleks aku meraih dan memeluk Sora yang duduk di sampingku. Sora terengah, tubuhnya gemetar. Anakku yang malang, dia pasti sangat ketakutan!

Oh ya, anakku! Anakku yang lain! Kara! Dengan cepat aku berbalik untuk memeriksa Kara dan Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Kami. Aku melihat Kara kecilku terisak, menangis, dan tampak sangat ketakutan dalam pelukan Sasuke .

"_D-Dad_? Apa orang-orang itu akan menembak kita?"

"Tidak Sayang. Tidak akan ada yang menembak kita," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Kara. Aku bisa melihat penderitaan dan rasa bersalah mengumpul dalam ekspresi wajah Sasuke . Dia pasti marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyebabkan kami terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini. "_Daddy _janji, mereka tidak akan bisa melukai kalian," kata Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh sambil menepuk dan mengusap pelan punggung Kara, yang menangis takut di dadanya.

Mengetahui bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan mereka, Sasuke mendongak, dia menatapku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Aku diam, tak menanggapi permintaan maaf Sasuke , aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dan fokus pada Sora.

.

.

Para pembajak pesawat itu ternyata adalah bagian dari kartel narkoba Meksiko-Cina yang bermarkas di Spanyol, minggu lalu pimpinan mereka ditangkap oleh agen polisi divisi pemberatasan narkotika Spanyol. Mereka membajak pesawat, menjadikan kami semua sandera adalah sebagai ganti jaminan untuk membebaskan pimpinan mereka yang ditahan oleh pemerintah Spanyol.

Jika dalam waktu enam jam, pemerintah Spanyol berlum membebaskan pimpinan kartel narkoba tersebut, maka kami semua yang ada di pesawat ini akan ditembak mati. Aku yakin ancaman tembak mati itu bukan hanya sekedar gertakan sambal, karena dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit sejak kekacauan terjadi, sudah ada tiga penumpang pesawat yang mati tertembak. Seorang lelaki bekebangsaan Arab dan perempuan dari Asia, langsung ditembak mati di kursi mereka, masing-masing tepat di kepala, kerena pemerintah Spanyol—yang dihubungi lewat radio—mencoba untuk menegosiasikan perpanjangan waktu untuk membebaskan Alberto Rodriguez, pimpinan kartel narkoba yang ditahan.

Lima menit setelah insiden penembakan wanita Asia dan lelaki Arab, suara letusan pistol kembali terdengar dari arah kopkit pesawat. Pimpinan pembajak mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia telah menembak Pilot maskapai, si Pilot itu menolak perintah pembajak untuk tetap membuat pesawat berada di udara, jadilah si Co-Pilot yang menggantikan tugas si Pilot, dengan Pimpinan pembajak yang berada di dalam kopkit untuk mengawasinya.

Kami semua was-was, menunggu giliran siapa yang akan ditembak berikutnya.

Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar mempersalahkan Sasuke , kalau bukan karena ajakan liburannya, aku dan anak-anak tidak akan mungkin terjebak dalam kekacauan yang rumit dan berbahaya seperti. Ini! Well, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau harus terjebak dalam pembajakan pesawat seperti ini! Asalkan itu hanya berdua dengan Sasuke . Tidak ada anak-anak! Aku tidak mengijinkan anak-anakku berada dalam bahaya.

.


End file.
